


now your daughter's not a girl no more

by ohLIERbabe



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Coming Out, Ethan being supportive, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Snark, Swearing, they are friends and Nick Lang can fight me, they're like....16 in this? its sometime before Alice's parents get divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohLIERbabe/pseuds/ohLIERbabe
Summary: Alice has realized she's not straight, but she's not too sure how to tell people. And what better way to start trying than with her best friend?
Relationships: Alice & Ethan Green, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	now your daughter's not a girl no more

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of emotions about coming out scenes, and I have a lot of emotions about the Hatchetfield teenagers, AND a lot of emotions about the whole "chaotic dumbass guy and lesbian are best friends" trope, so why not all three for the price of one?

If there was anything Alice had learned throughout her friendship with Ethan, it was that if he was ever into anyone, he never shut up about them. She had sat through endless ramblings about this one girl who sat next to Ethan in Spanish, that cute guy from his job, et cetera, et cetera. The past few weeks’ topic of conversation? Lex Foster of Mr. Houston’s shop class. Alice didn’t know Lex well-she seemed to keep to herself-but from what little she did know, Lex seemed like a nice enough, albeit _really_ sarcastic, person. And for once in his life, Ethan might have actually fallen for someone who he had a chance with. 

Alice couldn’t say the same for herself. 

She had never really had crushes before, and had decided that maybe crushes were just not a thing that happened with her, until about two hours ago, when she had fallen head over heels. For someone gorgeous, funny, popular, a smoke club kid, the whole shebang. Waaaay out of Alice’s league. 

Not to mention, a girl. 

Weirdly enough, Alice had barely noticed that little fact at first. She was far too caught up in watching how Deb’s curls brushed the tops of her ears whenever she moved, how her eyes widened when she smiled, the way she leaned back in her chair. With Deb there in front, it was too hard for Alice to think about much of anything, even what this revelation might mean in terms of her sexuality. But now that she was sitting in Ethan’s old jalopy (his word, not hers) with Deb probably halfway across Hatchetfield, Alice had time to stop and wonder, what the fuck was this? Did this mean she was a lesbian? Bisexual? Pansexual? She hadn’t ever liked a boy before, at least not romantically, but she hadn’t liked any girls before Deb either. Or had she? What about that girl in middle school who she had desperately tried for two years to impress-did she really want to just be her friend? Or when she was little, and talked on and on about how pretty the female lead from some TV show she liked was? It was all so goddamn weird and confusing. 

“Hey. Aaaaaalice. That was a question.” 

Alice let out a little involuntary “oh, fuck” as she snapped back to the present. She had been so caught up in her identity crisis that she had totally tuned out whatever Ethan had been saying (which, could anyone really blame her? Ethan was her friend and she loved him, but after 20 minutes of nothing but Lex talk, anybody would be desperate for a distraction.) 

“....sure?” 

Ethan's eyebrows raised just a little. “You really think Lex would shoot me down if I asked her out?” 

Fuck and a _half._ Alice was absolutely screwed now. Ethan might be the proud owner of exactly one brain cell, but he was perc eptive. _“_ Uhhhh. No, y’know, go for it! You only live once!“ 

“Wow, you weren’t listening at all, were you?” 

Alice put on a fake smile that probably looked more like a grimace. “Damn, caught in the act.” 

“At least tell me what you were thinking that was soooo much more interesting than what I had to say.” The car had come to a stop outside Alice’s house, and Ethan was facing Alice now, his chin propped up on his ungloved hand while his gloved hand drummed on the steering wheel. 

Alice had never wished more that she hadn’t forgotten her bus pass that day, or even better, that she had her license. If she could drive herself home, she could question her sexuality in peace and she wouldn’t be stuck with this dumbass. She weakly mumbled a string of “uh, I, um, well-” but Ethan cut her off with a dramatic gasp. 

‘Ohhh my god, Alice. Are _you_ into someone?” 

Alice winced, suddenly feeling that if she opened her mouth, it would betray her and blurt out all the things she was avoiding saying, but silence was _way_ more telling. 

A grin spread across Ethan’s face as he squished Alice’s face like she was a baby. “Our little Alice is growing up so quickly!” 

“I’m _older than you.”_

_“_ Whateeeeever, Al. So, you know you can’t just not tell me who it is, right?” 

And here was where it got complicated. She knew she shouldn’t feel weird about telling Ethan-he was as bi as they came. There was no way he’d have any problem with it. But the weird part was, to tell him, she’d have to admit it to herself. She liked Deb. She liked a girl. She liked girls. It was strange to even think-how was she supposed to say it out loud? 

_Do it quick_ _ly_ _, Alice. Like ripping off a band-aid._

_“_ Okayfineit’sDeb,” she blurted before she could keep overthinking. 

There was a moment of silence, and it took everything in her not to hold her breath. Then Ethan cracked up.

“Fucking _smoke club Deb?_ Oh my god.” 

This was not at all the reaction Alice expected, but she decided to roll with it. “What’s wrong with Deb?” 

“Nah, nothing, Deb’s great, it’s just-I always thought you’d be interested in, like, Grace Chastity or someone like that.” 

Wait-had he known this whole time? _And he thought_ _she’d_ _date Grace fucking_ _Chastity?_ _“_ Christ, Ethan, I’m not that much of a nerdy prude. I have standards.” 

“Suuuuuuure.” 

Alice leaned back against the headrest and breathed out slowly, staring at the roof of the car. _That_ _was_ _n’t_ _so hard._ She meant to stop there, to leave him with some final snark, say goodbye, and go inside, but she found herself pressing on. “Hey, um. You’re the first person I’ve told. That I might like girls.” 

"Yeah?” 

“Well, I guess I didn’t really know until today, and I don’t really know how to tell people. Like, if I need to make a big thing of it, or if I can just casually drop it in conversation. I was kinda hoping you could help with that.” 

Ethan stopped and thought about this for a moment. “Well, first off, you don’t _need_ to do it any particular way. I guess it depends on who you’re talking to, and how comfortable you feel telling them. Some people, you might want to make it a big thing, with other people you might want to just say it offhand, and maybe there are some people you’re not ready to tell right away. Or at all. In the end, it all comes down to how you wanna do it.” 

Alice leaned over and hugged him so tight she could feel the metal on the shoulders of his leather jacket pressing into her face, probably leaving marks on her cheek. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ethan replied. “And, y’know, it’s never easy. I’ve come out a million times, and even if you know whoever you’re coming out to is ok with it, it’s still weird and hard and all that. But I promise, as long as it’s someone you trust, and you’re 100% ready, it’s worth it.” 

Alice pulled herself out of the hug, grinning. “Deep words coming from the guy who asked me what country they speak German in.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Hey, how was I supposed to know?” 

“Because it’s _in the fucking name._ GERMANy.” 

Ethan gave Alice’s arm a gentle, friendly shove. “You should probably go inside. Unless you, like, telepathically came out to your parents in the last 30 seconds, they might get weird ideas.” 

“Oh my god, if they think _that’s_ what’s happening, I will waste zero time in setting them straight.” 

Ethan snorted.

“Okay, poor choice of words,” Alice admitted. “You know what I mean.” She reached for the door handle, but Ethan tapped her shoulder and she turned back around. 

“One more thing, if I ask out Lex before you ask out Deb, you totally owe me.” 

“What do I owe you?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll think of something.” 

Alice smirked before getting out of the car and starting up her front walk. “I’ll do it just to spite you, Eth! Watch me!” she yelled over her shoulder. 

“Will not, coward! See ya!” Ethan called back, before slamming his car’s door and driving away. 

Neither of Alice’s parents’ cars were in the driveway, so she slipped a key out of her pocket and let herself in. She sunk down on the sofa and took a deep breath. Okay, she could deal with this. 

She smiled a little to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda nervous about putting myself out there, but what the fuck, why not? It's not like I'm publishing a novel, I just love these characters and wanted to write about them and post it for other people who like them to see! Unfortunately, I'm not sure what I wanna write next, so if anyone has any ideas about Hatchetfield universe fics you'd like to see, please feel free to let me know!


End file.
